justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Little Less Conversation
|artist = vs. |year = 1968 (Elvis Presley) 2002 (JXL Remix) |mode = Solo |nogm = 5 (Remake) |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = (JD) (Arquivos do JD:GH) (Remake) (Pictogramas re-feita) |gc = (Arrows) (JD:GH files) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = Vermelho (Arquivos do NOW) |dura = 3:40 |picto = 71 (JD) |audio = |perf=Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |codename = Conversation }}"A Little Less Conversation (JXL Remix)" por vs. está incluido em . Dançarino O dançarino é um homem com um bigode afro azul e guidão. Ele usa um par de calças azuis, um colete azul sobre sua camisa azul clara, um colar, uma pulseira e um par de sapatos. Ele tem uma aparência dos anos 80. (Não Usado) No primeiro remake, a aparência permanece a mesma, no entanto, as cores são alteradas para cores mais brilhantes. Ele veste uma camisa ciana, um par de calças ciano, um colete com um tom de azul mais "lavado", as pulseiras azuis "lavadas", o bigode, o afro e os sapatos. Ele também tem um contorno laranja. Remake No remake, o personagem mantém a aparência original como antes, no entanto, as cores são alteradas. A camisa e as calças parecem ter um gradiente de vermelho agora. Além disso, ele tem um contorno ciano brilhante. Fundo Um fundo vermelho com fogo e duas luzes. Há também luzes brilhantes, como estrelas no fundo. Remake O remake apresenta um fundo diferente: é uma parede laranja queimada com padrões de curvas e uma chama de neon. Eles se movem para cima e para baixo e acendem-se ao ritmo, assim como os incêndios. Movimentos Dourados Essa música originalmente não tinha nenhum movimento dourado na sua estreia em , mas os movimentos dourados está nos modos Party Master e Mashup no . Algum deles também está no remake. Existem 5 movimentos dourados: Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 3 e 4: Put your hand next to your face (like you are holding a microphone). Movimento Dourado 5: Perform a "dab" by leaning to your right, and putting your right arm by your face while sticking your left arm out to the left. This is the final move of the routine. ALittle1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 3 e 4 ALLCGM1Gif.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 3 e 4 em-jogo ALittle2.png|Movimento Dourado 5 ALLCGM2Gif.gif|Movimento Dourado 5 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups A Little Less Conversation aparece nos seguintes mashups: * Ain’t No Other Man * Beauty And A Beat * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Gentleman * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * I Will Survive * Love Boat * Love You Like A Love Song * Moves Like Jagger * Run The Show * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * We No Speak Americano * Wild Wild West Aparições em Modos Party Master A Little Less Conversation aparece nos modos Party/Puppet Master. Aqui está alguns titulos que é atribuido á ele: *Comb Your Hair *Crooner *For The Fans *Girating Mustache *Hot Boy *Let Me Hear Ya *Macho Lasso *Medalion Man *Mustache Curiosidades *Essa é a primeira música de Elvis Presley na serie. *O remix de JXL é usado no jogo, fazendo essa música ser a primeira á usar uma versão remix do que a versão original. *Uma extração do dançarino foi achado nos arquivos do . Ele iria ter um contorno laranja. **Essa música é a unica de que o remake não foi lançado. **O remake pode ser visto no square placeholder do e em muitos mashups do e . ***Entretanto, a paleta de cores foi mudada. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Tex1_256x256_38c61ad467c48499_14.png|''A Little Less Conversation'' conversation.jpg|''A Little Less Conversation'' ( ) Conversation pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots em Jogo descarga (2).jpg|''A Little Less Conversation'' no menu do Imagens Promocionais coach_jd1_Elvis-Presley-VS-Jxl-Remix---A-little-less-Conversation.png|Imagem Promocional do Dançarino Outros Maxresdefault (12).jpg|Extração do Videos A Little Less Conversation (Elvis vs JXL) A Little Less Conversation - Just Dance EXTRACT! Elvis vs. JXL - A Little Less Conversation Just Dance 1 Just Dance 1 - A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley vs. JXL Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract A Little Less Conversation Referências en: es:A Little Less Conversation de:A Little Less Conversation Categoria:Músicas por Elvis Presley Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Jérémy Paquet